


Hadaka

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Loneliness, M/M, Masturbation, Sad, Showers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Eres patético, Yuri.” murmuró a su imagen refleja, sin rabia o rencor, solo con una especie de resignación.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Hadaka

**Hadaka**

**(Nudo)**

Chinen miró alrededor.

No tenía gana de hacer nada.

Cuando había ido a vivir solo, había creído que iba a cuidarse, de alguna manera.

Nunca había pensado que un día pusiera sentirse solo, nunca había pensado que iba a faltarle la compañía de alguien. Nunca había pensado que se habría encontrado casi a punto de llorar por eso.

No había sentido la soledad, hasta que no había tenido alguien que le faltaba.

Sabía con quien quería ser, sabía lo que quería hacer.

Y el hecho de no poder tenerlo, casi lo hacía enloquecer.

Ese día no había empezado de la mejor manera, y había seguido aún peor.

Desde que Yuya y Hikaru habían dicho que estaban juntos, cada día parecía peor del precedente.

Los miraba, aun distraídamente, sin tener gana de hacerlo, y los veía felices.

Yuya estaba feliz.

Y su sensación de soledad se hacía más y más opresiva, más sofocante, como si no tuviera éxito de salir de esa.

Estaba harto, Chinen.

Harto de esa situación, harto de tener que quedarse mirando, harto de esa felicidad que nunca iba a ser suya.

Suspiró, llevando las manos entre el pelo y tirándolo un poco, para descargar.

Luego se dirigió hacia el baño, abriendo el agua caliente y empezando quitándose la ropa.

Quedándose nudo, se miró en el espejo.

Disgustado, le dio un puñetazo, rajándolo un poco.

¿Cómo podía encontrarlo atractivo, Yuya?

Solo era un chico, un chico que nunca había sido bueno a hacer tratos con sus límites.

Yuya tenía Hikaru, ¿no?

Hikaru no era un chico, Hikaru no tenía esos rasgos infantiles, ese cuerpo delgado, ese aire inocente que no habría caído para nada bien.

Yuri lo odiaba. 

Odiaba a Hikaru, y odiaba con todo su corazón sí mismo y esa apariencia, y todo lo que siempre lo había guardado lejos de Yuya, que siempre le había impedido de hacer algo para su situación.

Odiaba que nunca le hubiera sido concedido una ocasión con él.

Con un movimiento enojado, tiró la tienda de la ducha, poniéndose rápido bajo el agua hervida.

Cerró los ojos.

Estaba harto, destruido.

Los días parecían ser más y más agotadores, y él no podía más seguir en delante de esa manera, siempre con las mismas imágenes en su mente, siempre con la misma sensación de inconclusión, siempre con la misma gana de hacer algo, antes de rendirse enfrente al hecho que no podía.

Estaba solo, Chinen.

Estaba solo y estaba destinado a quedarse tal, porque no había nada que pusiera hacer, nada que lo acercara a Takaki, ninguna señal por su parte que pusiera convencerlo que entre ellos pusiera nacer algo.

Yuya tenía Hikaru, y por él Yuri nunca había sido una posibilidad.

Pensó en Yuya, lo imaginó, porque la imaginación era todo lo que podía concederse.

Movió los dedos en su pecho, apretando los ojos, dejándose llevar.

Vio Yuya y sus manos en un cuerpo que no estaba el suyo, pero Yuri se había vuelto muy bueno a desplazar esa imagen de su mente, sustituyendo la piel de Hikaru con la suya, sustituyendo su voz, sus gemidos.

Movió rápido los dedos más allá del ombligo y entrepierna, yendo a rozar su erección que empezaba haciéndose dura.

La tomó con más determinación, moviendo la mano lentamente, sus ojos aún cerrados, dejando que su mente vagara hacia lo que estaba su solito objetivo.

Yuya, nudo enfrente a él, Yuya que lo tocaba, Yuya que acariciaba su cuerpo, Yuya que lo miraba excitado, como si no pusiera resistirle, como si todo lo que quisiera hacer fuera saltar sobre de él en ese instante.

Yuya como nunca lo había visto y como nunca iba a verlo, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

Solo importaba su imaginación, la excitación, sentir esos dedos en el cuerpo y tener éxito de pensar que no fueran los suyos, tener éxito de pensar en él, mientras la mano se movía más rápida, y la idea de Takaki enfrente a sí estaba más vivida, más real, casi buena a convencerlo que fuera real.

Se apoyó contra los azulejos de la ducha, mientras el agua hervida fluía en su cuerpo, aumentando ese sentido de embriaguez, de excitación, haciendo mover las manos con más urgencia hasta que no llegó al orgasmo con un gemido bajo, murmurando el nombre de Yuya.

Tuvo los ojos cerrados por unos segundos más, tratando de respirar normalmente, de calmarse, de recuperarse.

Al final los abrió, frunciendo el ceño y lavándose rápido, como si no pusiera esperar de salir de esa ducha e ir a dormir.

Cuando terminó cortó el agua y se puso el albornoz, disfrutando esa sensación en el abrazo dulce del tejido, mientras volvía mirándose en el espejo.

“Eres patético, Yuri.” murmuró a su imagen refleja, sin rabia o rencor, solo con una especie de resignación.

No había ruta de escape de ese amor, y lo sabía.

Solo podía seguir en delante de esa manera, solo y triste, convenciéndose que su imaginación fuera real, convenciéndose vez tras vez que esos dedos fueran de Yuya, que el mayor fuera allí con él, que realmente quisiera estar allí.

Entró en la habitación, apoyando el albornoz encima al espejo a lado de la cama, porque por esa noche ya no tenía gana de mirarse, de recordarse como fuera, de recordar a sí mismo que estaba esa apariencia y esa total falta de atractiva que lo tenían lejos de la única persona que nunca hubiera amado.

Fue a descansarse en la cama, nudo como estaba, como si no tuviera la fuerza de cubrirse.

Qué sentido tenía, entonces, ¿esconderse?

Ninguno iba a ser con él esa noche.


End file.
